Bubblebath
by pingoo
Summary: Megan sait exactement ce dont Kate a besoin pour effacer le stress de la journée... One Shot.


**Titre: Bubblebath.**

**Fandom: Body Of Proof.**

**Personnages: Kate Murphy, Megan Hunt. **

**Résumé: Megan sait exactement ce dont Kate a besoin pour effacer le stress de la journée... One Shot.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Megan éteint la lampe de son bureau. Epuisée, elle s'étira, puis après un long baillement elle se leva, réarangea sa chaise de bureau, ramassa son sac à main. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte, prit le temps de bien éteindre la lumière de la pièce. La journée avait était longue et épuisante.

Du couloir, elle apperçu un jet de lumière provenant du bureau de Kate Murphy, sa supérieure et petite amie. Il était déjà tard. Kate n'avait pas eu une journée facile – Megan le savait que trop bien: en plus de son propre boulot, la jolie blonde devait superviser leurs boulots et parfois faire le gendarme (souvent parce qu'elle Megan Hunt n'en faisait qu'à sa tête) pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa morgue. Megan admirait Kate pour ça. Sa capacité à tout gérer – avec une classe qui n'était pas donné au premier passant – et son dévoument au job. Cependant, Megan savait que parfois, la blonde avait vraiment besoin de souffler et que l'on prenne soin d'elle. Et Megan sentait qu'aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours là.

Megan porta sa main à sa bouche pour couvrir un baillement. Elle prit la direction du bureau de Kate. Elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle apperçu que sa petite amie s'était endormie, sa tête posait sur son bureau, quelques mèches blondes tombant de manière désorganisé sur son visage, un peu de bave sur le bord des lèvres. Totallement adorable, pensa Megan. Cependant, adorable ou pas, cette position allait créer un de ces mal au dos dont la blonde allait se souvenir, si Megan n'intervenait pas maintenant.

Megan laissa doucement tombé son sac au sol, puis passa derière la chaise de Kate. Elle se pencha et chuchota pour réveiller sa belle au bois dormant.

-Kate, réveilles-toi ma chérie...

Kate, encore la tête dans les nuages et les yeux pleins de sommeil, se réveilla à moitié, un peu perdu.

-Hein...? Megan? La rousse embrassa tendrement sa joue. Quel heure est-il?

-Tard. Tu t'es endormis...on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison.

Kate était vraiment d'accord avec ce plan là. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Megan et Kate, accrochée à son bras, sortirent de leur lieu de travail et rejoingnirent la voiture de la rousse. Megan ouvrit la portière côté passager pour la blonde qui lui lança un sourire, certes fatigué mais empli de gratitude et d'amour. La rousse s'installa au volant et démarra la voiture en direction de l'appartement de Kate. Après dix minutes et une quinzaine de long baillement qui échapèrent à la blonde et rhytmèrent leur trajet, elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kate. Kate se serait jetée sur son lit à peine la porte ouverte, mais Megan avait un autre plan de prévu pour elle. La rousse prit sa main et l'attira vers la salle de bain.

-Megan?

-Fais moi confiance, Megan déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, lui arrachant un soupir de bien être qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle s'éloigna et lâcha la main de Kate.

Kate regarda sa petite amie boucher la baignore, tourner le robinet et alors que la baignore se remplisait d'eau chaude, ajouter du savon moussant. Un bain moussant. Parfait, pensa Kate. Puis, Megan sortit de la salle de bain, pour revenir une minute plus tard avec une bougie qu'elle alluma et posa sur le rebord de la baignore. Non, maintenant c'est parfait, se dit Kate.

Une fois satisfaite de tout, Megan se tourna vers la blonde, tout sourire. Kate, lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle s'approcha et l'attira dans un baiser langoureux qui les laissa toutes les deux sur leur faim.

Toutes les deux se dépouillèrent de leurs vêtements. Megan se glissa dans la baignore et fit signe à Kate de venir s'installer tout contre elle. La blonde la rejoingnit et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa copine. Megan déposa une trainée de doux baisers sur la tempe et le cou de Kate, ce qui fit soupirer de bien être cette dernière.

-Tu sais toujours de quoi j'ai besoin même quand je ne le sait pas moi...

-Oh,c'est parce que je suis une employée modèle, Megan déclara d'un ton empli de fausse modestie, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

Certes fatigué, Kate décida de toutefois profiter de l'occasion: elle s'amusa à faire gicler doucement l'eau comme un gosse l'aurait fait. Megan s'y mit aussi. Elles rirent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Kate ne se raproche encore un cran de plus, prenant la main de sa copine dans les siennes qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour un petit bisou affectueux avant de la poser sur son ventre. Megan embrassa une fois de plus le creux du cou de la blonde.

-Je t'aime,Kate chuchota,parfaitement heureuse et détendue dans les bras de Megan.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Megan en posant un autre baiser sur l'épaule de Kate.


End file.
